justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
The Red or the Blue One?
The Red or the Blue One? is a Roaches faction mission in Just Cause 2. Introduction "Scorpio. I live under threat of a disease that I am greatly afraid of; poverty." - Razak "The Razor" Razman during the introduction cutscene for the mission. Four bombs have been planted onto Roaches drug refineries, so Razak Razman tasks you to disarm them. Walkthrough When you begin the mission, you have to go to the first bomb, which is straight in front of you. Grapple over the first two buildings and land behind some cover on the third, which is where the bomb is. But when you land on the third building, a timer starts to count down. The timer on the bombs has been initiated! As quickly as you can, disarm the first bomb and then move onto the second. This bomb has more military forces around it, so be careful. After you have disarmed the second bomb, move onto the third. This bomb has a sniper covering it. Get behind cover and deal with him. After you have disarmed this bomb, move onto the last one. You should have about a minute left. 45 seconds pushing it. Grapple off the building to the next bomb. But there is a very tall building in your way. It should take an extra 5-10 seconds circumnavigating it. Make sure you have the time. The last bomb isn't as heavily guarded as some of the others, but is still a challenge. Disarm this last bomb and you will have completed the mission. at one of the roofs.]] *X:860; Y:13490. 4 explosive Barrels of fertilizer. *X:885; Y:13715. 2 barrels. *X:950; Y:13865. 4 barrels. This location also has a Medicine cabinet. *X:1110; Y:14095. This last location has no explosive barrels, but there's a Mullen Skeeter Eagle on a landing pad. Tips *This side mission (along with Siphoning Gas, Keeping the Flow, and Hell on Wheels) is one that should be done as close to the beginning of the game as possible, because hacking becomes more difficult each time the military upgrades the security level. If that's no longer an option and you're a PC gamer, there's a Modification that can help. The "Hacking/quick time event - timer modification" increases the hacking time limit. *An alternative method if you fail the mission by running out of time, is to restart the mission, go to the fourth location and kill everyone there. Then go to the third location and do the same. Repeat with second and then go to the first one and disarm the bomb. No other military will spawn and you will only need to disarm bombs. *Don't kill the Panau Military if you don't have to. Especially with the first bomb, as there aren't many, kill the first few, but you can just tie two together with the grappling hook and leave them. Every time you do that, it should give you an extra 3-4 seconds - the time you would have spent on killing them. Unless you're good with headshots. *Another handy thing with the Grappler is that you can pull people off ledges while you're in mid-air, so you can reduce the enemy garrison before you even land. *Don't try and use a helicopter, unless you will use it for one bomb and then abandon it. The grappler is faster. *The Assault Rifle you get at the start isn't needed unless it's upgraded, because automatic weapons take more than one shot to kill. A Shotgun will work well here. You might even be able to do it with a Pistol, but only if you're very good at quick aiming. *Make sure you have lots of ammunition because you might not have the time to pick up extra from dead soldiers. *The blue barrels of fertilizer at each roof are destructible and blow up when shot at a few times. Blowing them up wouldn't help the Roaches much, but they can help take out the soldiers. Trivia *The title refers to bomb disarming in popular culture. Movies often have colorful wires in the bombs that cause different things to happen when cut. An example would be the movie "Lethal Weapon 3". *For some reason the Demolition Officer at the last bomb location uses a Submachine Gun. Normally they carry two-handed weapons. *This is the only time Roaches faction members, or even the military spawn on those rooftops. In fact, the only thing that stays the same before and after the mission are the Roaches symbols. Video Category:Just Cause 2 missions Category:Roaches Faction Missions Category:Content